


Outwitted, or The Problem of Susie

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Long Shot (how did Doyle end up with the martial arts girl?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outwitted, or The Problem of Susie

"Bodie? Oh yes, I went out with him once." Angela pulled the drawstring of her gym bag tight.

"You don't sound too keen." Susie slipped on her jacket. "He's very good looking, isn't he."

"Oh, and doesn't he know it! God's gift... All right for a bit of fun but he goes through women like a dose of salts."

"Well, I quite fancied that friend of his - Ray Doyle, isn't it? - but he let me win. Bloody patronising!"

Angela laughed. "Probably Bodie told him to. He was here with another of them a few weeks ago, can't remember his name, but Carol swears she saw Bodie signalling him to take a dive."

"Oh." Susie nodded appreciatively. "Very crafty. Nobbles the competition and waltzes off with the prize."

"That's about the size of it. Thinks he's got everyone outwitted. Well, he'll give you a nice time while he's parading his trophy so it's not all bad. See you on Monday."

"Right. Bye."

Susie went to one of the public phones and looked up a number in her address book.

"CI5 switchboard, how can I help - "

"Julia? It's Susie. Could you give Ray Doyle a message for me?"


End file.
